


Gun hearts

by paintedwolfdragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski, Police dog Derek Hale and scott mccall, close call to death, mpreg later in the store
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedwolfdragon/pseuds/paintedwolfdragon
Summary: It wasn't until a bright blinding light filled derek's eyes did he feel the the rockie foliage change to the smooth part of a road. His body was overcome with a full on pain as a silver truck swerved to late the front of the car hitting derek full force. The wolf's body easily being tumbled over before lying still his eyes partially open and vision blurry his breath slow. He tried to make himself move but could only manage a pitiful whimper as a form rushed out of the truck over to his side.





	1. Destiny hits hard sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment

The sound of kate's heavy hiking boots hitting the debris of the forest floor was louder then it should have been in his sensitive ears. Dereks paws and body ached as he carelessly ran across the sharp hidden pebbles on the ground. His lungs burned as they struggled to pump enough oxygen to his brain. A stinging pain filled his whole body as a silver bullet zoomed past him, cutting his shoulder making red spill from it staining his black pelt. it then lodged itself into the part of a tree making the decaying bark burst into splinters. Derek yelp out his right front leg giving out making him slide through the mud and shards of tree bark getting caught in his bright red eyes, nearly taking him down.

Skittishly he righted himself and kept running. It wasn't until a bright blinding light filled derek's eyes did he feel the the rockie foliage change to the smooth cold damp tar of a road. His body was overcome with a full on pain as a silver truck swerved to late, the front of the vehicle hitting derek full force. The wolf's body was easily tumbled over before lying still on the concrete, his eyes partially open, vision blurry, his breathing slow. He tried to make himself move but could only manage a pitiful whimper as a form rushed out of the truck over to his side. 

He could feel warm hands running through his fur pressing against his broken bones and open bleeding wounds. his body seized and quivered as he tried to heal himself. he could feel himself being lifted up into shaky strong arms then being placed down onto something cool and the smell of leather filled his nostrils making him queasy while his mind raced. the sound of a door slamming shut mad it only worse. He could feel the vibration of a car engine, he could hear a blurry, disoriented voice telling him that ‘it would be ok . for him to just hang on’.

It wasn't long before the person was slamming the door closed and opening the side derek was on. picking derek's limp body up they rushed him into the building with words written the glass sliding door. Derek could hear grumbled yelling and calm talking before he was being placed down onto a cold table. Derek could smell the drugs before it made contact with him. fighting with what energy he had left derek serged off of the table let out a feral mix between a growl and a pain howel before he was being held down onto the hard metal table and had a mask being put over his muzzle. He could barely see the face of a man with dark skin mumbling something to him before blacking out.


	2. working hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comments

Stiles stretched out his stiff shoulder letting out an exhausted yawn tipping himself back in his wheelchair. He quickly swung himself forward with a startled gasp as he just caught himself from falling backwards. Sighing he pulled himself back to his desk he propped his head up on his hand letting out an irritated grumble his knee bouncing underneath the wooden desk this tired dark rimmed eyes stared blankly at his computer screen. He had only writing up about 5 finished cases and still had 2 more to do when a hand clasped his shoulder making the young man jump before he turned around letting out a small curse when he saw that it was his co worker and friend. 

The man was tall just barely towering over stiles hunched over body. The blond had a smirk plastered onto his face.  
“ for some one who work on the task force you sure do startle easily dont ya” he sniggred. Stiles glared up at him his nose twisting up before he let out a small snort.

“ hey i totally would have heard you coming up behind me! I'm just really tired-” stiles turned back around to face his lap top trying to ignore the older man when he laughed.

‘ yah yah that what you say every time stilinski! Anyway isn't about time that you got outta here?” at hearing this stiles sat up straight becoming tense before checking the time on his phone his eyes widening before letting out a startled squeak. Shooting out his seat he stumbled a bit tripping over his wheel office chair arms flailed his right barely holding onto his phone while his left just missed the other man's eyes. Stiles clumsy begging to shove paper folder and such into his bag before swiveling around on his feet to meet the bold man face to face. 

Stiles gave him a brought smile on hand going to scratch at the back of his head.

“ thanks terrence! I completely forgot about it! I'll see you tomorrow ok man” terrence looked down at the younger with wide surprised eyes before moving to the side allowing stiles to pass him and watched as he ran out of the police station. Tarese put both hands up into the hair eyebrows raised taking a deep breath before taking a seat down at stiles abandoned desk.

Stiles rushed his way down the front steps of the police station nearly tripping doing them twice before he got the bottom. He raced over to his cruiser unlocking it and threw in his work bag before slamming his car door shut and shackley shoved his into the ignition starting his car. Pulling out of the parking lot he drove down the street headed to the animal shelter. The empty dog crated making a clanging noise as the dog collars rattled against them from there hooke's on top of the inside of the car. He smiled widely as he flipped on the radio onto his favorite station and began to sting along to the song that he was playing. 

It was 15 mins before he pulled into the animal shelters parking the lot the building was made of red brick painted white with a blue ruff and glass sliding doors with dark green bushed. Pulling into an empty lot stiles hopped out of his cruiser and shut the door behind him before he happily skipped into the shelter the doors parting, letting out a quick peep. Waking up to the front desk he didn't hesitate to hit a desk bell and waited for an employee to show up. 

He couldn't help but staring around the room. Even though he'd been here many times.

“ can i help- oh stiles it's you! Hold on i'll let ya back to the kennels.” said a plump woman with bright orange curly hair she had the standard blue shirt with a paw print on it. Stiles smiled at her shaking his head leaning on the counter to watch as the women grabbed a spare silver key from the back ball wall before heading back over to him.

“ it's alright miss. Lark if anything i should be the one to apologize. I'm alway coming around here and bothering you guys.” miss lark gave a small chuckle before handing stiles the key and patted the freckled man on the shoulders. 

“ oh come now stiles. The pups love when you visit them they just can't help but get excited. Although i would watch out fanky is a bit nibblie today” stiles gave a cheerful chuckle twirling the keys around on his pointer finger as he headed to the back door room were the kennels were. Opening the door he walked through the room that held chew toys, bags of food, spare silver bowls, leashes and collars and a big sink to watch dirty mats and bowls and such. Sliding the key into the keyhole of the second door that lead into the kennels stiles smiled at the sound of happily barking dogs. Entering the room he was greeted with wagging tails. Stiles walked past a couple of empty stalls until he got to three stalls that held a chocolate golden retriever, a beagle, and doberman. He made his way over to the kennel with the chocolate lap and unlatched the cage door kneeling down and threaded his finger through chocolate milk colored fur coat. He couldn't help but laugh and the slobbery wet tongue as the receiver lap at his face. He struggled to keep his balance while squatting, the chocolate golden squirming and whimpering in his arms.

“ hey there scotty i miss you too buddy!” stiles was able to grasp the chocolate lab from behind the head and another hand on scotts jest and gently push the dog away he patted the dog on the head then stood and went over to the other dog pens and opened them being created the same way he had with chocolate golden. He the headed back to the small room the dogs following close behind him. He grabbed three collars and leashes. Hooking and securing them around the dogs necks and slipped the silver key into his pocket before heading out the second door into the shelters lobby.

“ i'm heading out miss. Lark! We'll be back in a few minutes!” miss. Lark looked up from her laptop he glass sliding down her nose a bit. She offered stiles a small smiles and a wave of her hand. Stiles strolled through the automatic doors and walked through the dogs following him. Stiles let out a small sigh his body relaxing at feeling the dogs rubbing against his legs as they eagerly pulled stiles along on the sidewalk. This was stiles favorite part of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment if you injoyed


	3. wake up call

Derek felt weak his head was clouded with chemically induced sleep his stomach felt queasy and wanted to empty itself. The smell of disinfectant, humans, metal, dog food, and dogs filled his nose. Panic swan through derek's mind and body. Snapping his eyes open his head shot up everything was doubled and spun a bit shaking his head derek got to his feet a bit unsteadily the chemicals not having worn off yet. He lowered his head between his front legs taking in deep breaths trying to stop the spinning.

“ well would you look at that the newbie finally woke up!” came a harsh deep voice from the right of derek. He swung his head up letting out a low warning growl lays flat against his head teeth bared. There stood a reddish brown doberman with a light gray paws. It was looking at derek with a wicked smirk. The two of them were separated by metal bars. Knowing that there was something that stood between him and the dog helped derek relax but not completely leave him. He instead watched the doberman carefully as it began to stake to the barse just barely and inch from sticking it muzzled through them.

“ look at you! You look more like some kind off street mutt! What did they find you in the forest or something! You reek of it!” derek took some wobbly steps back pressing himself against the other barred side of the (from what he could) cage. Letting out another warning growl he kept his eyes the doberman. The dog was cocky and brave for talking to him like that derek will give him that but he wouldn't hesitate to bite the dog's nose off if he stuck it through. 

“ knock it off rex. He's done nothing to you. If anything he smell a hell lot better than you do. Yah stuck up prick!” derek swirled his head to see who had spoken. He spotted a golden served with a dark brown almost chocolate milk colored coat is a cage across from dereks. The gold chocolate retriever had his chest puffed up and eyes and ears pointed directly at the doberman named rex in a testing manner. The dog named rex glared at the golden before huffing and stormed out of his cage through a flappy door at the back of his cage. 

“ sorry about that. That rex he was dropped off here a few days ago by his owners. He used to be a show dog. Then again with his assholey attitued im surprised that his owners even keep him as long as they did. He looks down on all of those who aren't purebred. Anyway my name scott what yours?” scott tilted his head in curiosity , a chocolate ear flopping a bit. Derek relaxed a bit more deeming it safe enough for him to lay back down on the soft mat covered floor. 

“Derek. And i'm not a dog.” scott tilted his head even more in confusion. Derek just let out a small huff rolling his eyes and laid his head down onto his front paws.


	4. chapter 4

It had been about 4 weeks since stiles had had a chance to visit the animal shelter and see scott and the rest of his furry friends and felt guilty and glum about having to leave beacon hills on such a short notice and not having told the chocolate golden retriever he just hoped that the pup hadn't gotten lonely during his absence. Speaking of which it was around 9 pm and stiles was on his way to the shelter to check up on his best friend. He had his radio cranked up and his window open. It had gotten pretty hot during the last 4 weeks that he had been away from beacon hills and in new york city.

Putting his care in park in the driveway stiles ran to the back of the truck a grabbed two collars and two leashed before he headed into the building humming happily his mood suddenly comes a stop when he spots the man. Hes tall and stringy. His feet are propped up on the front desk and has his face buried in a book of porno. Stiles nose wriggles up in disgust knowing exactly what kinda guy he's gonna be. Taking a deep breath stiles shakes out his body before cracking his neck and strolls up to the front desk.   
Stiles stands in from on the counter and clears his throat. The other man startles his feet flying off of the desk and arms flinging the book onto the ground the man clutching at his heart before he stares up at stiles with wide eyes before he rounds on stiles his finger in stiles face. Stiles tried not to cringe when he could smell the artificial smell of breath spray, the chemicals not doing such a good idea.

“ what the fuck man! Why the hell did you sneak up here like that!” stiles snorts and swats the other male's hand out of his face with an unimpressed looked.

“ dud its not my fault that you can't hear for shit. Anyway i need the keys to the kennel please.” the guy looked at stile with a quizzical look before scoffing before grabbing the keys off of the back wall and swinging them around his middle finger sending a nasty smirk at stiles.

“ oh yah kid well guess what i work here which mean i get the keys you can't have them cause you don't. Now why don't you be a good girl and run allowing twirp” stiles let out a dramatic sigh before reaching into his back pocket having not worn his uniform since he had been on vacation and flip it open and shoved it in the guy's face.

“ officer stiles stilinski son of sheriff stilinski. Now listen here BOY why dont you had over the key and i won't drag your ass in for harassing an officer and slacking on your job.” stiles sent the man a glare and held out his other hand making a come here motion with his hand. The man's eyes went wide before he dropped the keys in stiles hand and sat back in his seat and turned on the laptop getting to work. Stiles tucked his badge back into his pocket before he strolled into the half room. Before he disappeared he added.

“ oh and by the way man i'm a guy.”

Stiles could help but burst out laughing when he was in closed quarters of the half room. He unlocked the other door and entered the kennel room. 

Several emotions went through stiles mind within 1 sec. 1 was holy fuck i'm gonna die! Because there is a doberman in here who wants to wrap my head off. Two confusion of is it just me or are there even more dogs in here. Stiles had himself pressed against an empty kennel door as a big doberman with big teeth to match rushed at it own kennel door barking and snarling at stiles. Stiles legs were almost shaking before he took a deep breath and creeped his way past the big dog. Stiles walked down the kennel eyes scanning down the aisle sadness began to take over him when he didn't recognise any of the dogs. 

Letting out a sight stiles covered his face with his hands before dragging them down his face.

“ dammit i knew i took too long to get backkkk! I was gonna take them home!.” stiles was interrupted with his self loathing when he heard a familiar barking. It was coming from all the way down at the end of the kennels stiles could see to familiar golden chocolate milk paws trying to dig at the concrete to get out. Stiles smiled brightly before be jogged down the aisle to the kennel door he unhooked the latch and before he knew it he had his arms full of scott. The eagure pup licking at hi face and nosed at his chest neck and shoulders. Stiles couldn't help but laugh and bury his face in the dog's long brown fur his hands ruffling his fur. Stiles was able to pull the big dog back from his face and gently stroked the sides of the dogs face.

Joyful brown eyes stared back at stiles he could swear that the dog was smiling at him. 

“ hey there buddy i missed you too. Sorry i was gone for so long i had some stuff to take care of in new york then my dad need some help- but anyway but i bet you must have missed me a lot huh big guy!” scott let out a little yap and winemaking the adult dog sound a lot like a puppy. Stiles giggles. 

A sudden snort caught his attention. Turning around with a curious face stiles eyes widened at the sight of a big black dog that was laying in his kennel it eyes were closed and head was rested on its paws but it was pretty obvious with which direction his ears were facing that he had been liaising. Stiles smiled and kneeled down infront of the black dogs door balanced in a crouch with his elbow on his knees. 

“ hey there big guy my name's stiles you must be new here.” the dog didn't react his ears just simply twitched. Frowning stiles stood up taking a look at the dogs bio.

 

KILLER   
WAS HIT BY A CAR   
PART WOLF PART DOG   
AGE UNKNOWN   
BAD TEMPERED AGGRESSIVE KILLER DESTRUCTIVE   
DON'T ADOPT.

Stiles frown deepened at the bio. Nervously he chew down on his lip his hand twitching a bit anxiously closing his eyes stiles tapped his fingers on his thigh before taking a deep breath and unhooked the kernel lock and swung the door open. And kneeled back down to the dog and stared down at it. It was still in the same position. I didn't bark or growl or even move. Stiles face twisted up before he reached out with a pale hand and threaded it through the dog's fur. The softness of it making stiles smiles softly. The dog's head shot up and stared right into stiles. Startled his eyes widened and pulled his hand back. Seeing that the dog was just as startled as he was stiles relaxed and reached under the killer's chin scratching there instead.

“ you don't seem like a killer to me. If anything you're more of a sourwolf.” stiles teased wolf hybrid. The dog seemed like he had been offended by the way his ears folded back and he turned his away from stiles. This made the young man laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment


End file.
